Sedução, um jogo perigoso!
by Thamiris Sidle
Summary: Sara e Catherine descobriram que o jogo da sedução é mais perigoso e viciante do que elas pensavam!
1. O inicio do jogo

_**Sedução, um jogo perigoso!**_

_**Autora:**_ .

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**O inicio do jogo**_

Sara e Catherine andavam em pé de guerra constante e isso já não era novidades para ninguém da equipe, que sempre soube que elas nunca se deram bem, mas o que ninguém sabia e também nem elas, era que por trás disso tudo tem um sentimento bem mais forte do que o ódio.

Sara estava em uma sala de descanso lendo uma revista quando Catherine entrou toda serelepe.

CW: Ah te achei, você tem que me ajudar. – Sara olhou para loira e viu como ela estava bonita, afinal ela sempre estava bonita. Mas o tom que Catherine usou a irritou, ou melhor, a deixou arrepiada, mas para não dar o braço a torcer respondeu no mesmo tom.

SS: O que você quer dessa vez Catherine.

CW: Eu me matando para poder processar aquela tonelada de evidências e você aqui lendo uma revista. Você bem que poderia me ajudar, não você vai me ajudar. – Sara a fuzilou com o olhar, ela tinha se dedicado ao máximo para poder terminar seu caso logo e puder ir embora e agora aparece Catherine a puxando para mais trabalho.

Catherine queria mesmo era ter a presença de Sara, nem que fosse para ficarem trabalhando e se irritando, se essa fosse a maneira de tê-la perto de si, era isso o que ela iria fazer.

SS: E quem disse que eu vou te ajudar? – Retrucou à morena.

CW: Eu e tenho certeza que o Gil não vai se opor a isso. – Nesse momento Sara viu Grissom passando pelo corredor e suspirou derrotada, teria que ajudar Catherine. Não que isso fosse ruim, isso seria maravilhoso. Mas o que ela temia era que não se controlaria perto da loira, que naquela noite usava uma camiseta de botões e os dois últimos estavam abertos e isso dava uma boa visão dos seios de Catherine.

SS: Esta bem, em que você precisa de ajuda? – Catherine fez sinal para que Sara a seguisse, até chegarem a uma sala isolada do laboratório. "Vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava" pensou a morena ao ver o lugar onde trabalhariam.

CW: Pronto agora é só por as mãos a obra. – Sara pode sentir um toque de insinuação na voz da loira.

SS: Caramba, você tem certeza que isso é deu um único caso? – Sara estava incrédula com o tanto de evidências tinha em cima da mesa.

CW: Fui eu que processei a cena.

SS: Como sempre exagerada, aqui tem coisa que nem deve ter evidência ou alguma coisa que nos ajude.

Catherine fuzilou Sara com o olhar e a morena ao ver isso abriu um sorriso discreto, mas que não passou despercebido por Cath. A loira iria se vingar e Sara não sabia o que a aguardava.

Já fazia duas horas que elas estavam analisando aquelas evidências e parecia que não terminariam nunca, o calor também já estava incomodando e com isso Catherine viu um jeito de provocar Sara.

CW: Nossa que calor, bem que poderia ter ar condicionado aqui.

SS: Ninguém mandou você escolher essa sala, além de ser a mais isolada é também a mais quente. – Sara passou a mão no rosto, onde escorria uma gota de suor.

CW: Mas eu tenho meus truques. – Sara olhou para Catherine, que desabotoava mais dois botões de sua camiseta deixando assim, o seu sutiã preto a mostra. Na verdade não só o sutiã como os seios também.

Quando Sara viu aquilo teve que se controlar, contou até dez mentalmente e encarava a loira, que sorria para ela. Cath sabia que Sara estava se segurando ao máximo para não fazer qualquer coisa, nesses últimos anos ela tinha aprendido muito sobre Sara.

Desde que descobriu que estava apaixonada pela morena, mas nunca teve coragem de falar de seus sentimentos para ela e para ficar mais perto de sua amada ela sempre inventava algo ou tentava discutir com ela para poder ter sua atenção.

SS: Cath... erine é... melhor você arrumar... sua blusa, alguns dos... meninos podem entrar aqui... e ver. – Catherine soltou uma risada e olhou para morena a sua frente.

CW: Não se preocupe, porque todos estão muito ocupados e o Warrick foi para casa depois que falei que você me ajudaria.

Sara semicerrou os olhos, como que se descobrisse que a loira estava aprontando uma.

CW: Isso te incomoda? – Catherine tinha um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

SS: Ãn... não, não. – Sara tinha dificuldade de se concentrar, não tirava a imagem de Catherine de sua cabeça, ela pensava que não resistiria por muito tempo.

Sara estava analisando uma camiseta cheia de sangue quando o seu celular estava tocando, mas naquele momento ela não poderia para e muito menos pegar o telefone em seu bolso direito da frente. Catherine ao ver a indecisão dela perguntou se ela queria ajuda, no começou Sara ponderou, mas acabou aceitando.

CW: Onde está o celular?

SS: No bolso da frente, o direito. – A loira de aproximou de Sara, que a encarava.

CW: Vire de frente para eu poder pegar.

SS: Não posso, se eu parar de fazer isso não conseguirei achara essa mancha novamente.

CW: Ok. Então vou tentar pegar do jeito que você está. – Catherine foi para trás de Sara e com sua mão esquerda tocou a cintura fina da morena, que arrepiou-se com o toque e com a mão direita Catherine pegou o celular. Sara grunhiu ao sentir a mão direita de Catherine em sua coxa.

SS: Pegou Catherine?

CW: Sim a chamada já está perdida, mas tem uma mensagem.

SS: Lê para mim, por favor.

CW: esta bem. – Catherine abriu o celular e leu a mensagem em voz alta. – "Sara, não sei onde você e Catherine se meteram, mas estejam avisadas que o turno já acabou. Nick".

SS: Pelo jeito vamos fazer hora extra. – Catherine de um sorrisinho de lado e voltou a analisar as evidências.

Passadas 3 horas depois elas finalmente conseguiram analisar tudo e só faltava deixar no DNA, nas digitais e em mais alguns lugares e elas estariam livres. Catherine se aproximou de Sara, que paralisou na hora.

CW: Obrigado pela ajuda. – Ela estava apenas centímetros de distancias dos lábios da mulher que tirava seu sono.

SS: Não... não precisa agradecer, eu... eu só fiz o meu trabalho. – Sara tinha dificuldade em falar, ao sentir a respiração quente de Catherine em seu rosto.

CW: Mesmo assim obrigado. – Catherine se aproximou bem mais de Sara, deixando seus lábios quase se tocarem, mas antes disso Catherine recuou e ao ver que Sara vinha em sua direção abriu um sorriso.

CW: Acho que preciso ir. – E deixou a morena sozinha e com uma frustração enorme por não ter conseguido beijar sua loira.


	2. A provocação Sidle

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**A provocação Sidle.**_

Sara estava disposta a dar o troco em Catherine e não se importava que isso cobrasse um preço caro, ela só queria que a loira sentisse a mesma frustração que ela, quando ela saiu pela aquela porta.

Mas o que Sara não conseguia pensar era em uma maneira de fazer isso, ela só precisava de uma oportunidade e isso estava difícil de conseguir, porque Warrick sempre estava com Catherine pelos corredores do laboratório ou em qualquer sala que ela estava e isso deixava Sara brava.

Não porque não conseguia ter sua vingança e sim por que ele estava pegando toda a atenção da loira para ele, mesmo ela sabendo que ele era casado e que precisavam estar juntos por causa do caso, ela não deixava de sentir ciúmes.

Sara estava na sala de evidências quando Greg entrou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e ela sabia que aquilo não era bom sinal. Mas ao ver que Sara vinha em direção à sala tentou ser a pessoa mais doce com Greg.

SS: Em que posso te ajudar Greg? – Falou ao ver a hesitação do jovem.

GS: Eu... queria saber... se você quer tomar café da manhã depois do turno. – Ele estava inseguro em fazer a pergunta, talvez seria mais um não recebido.

Nesse momento Catherine entrou na sala e ouviu, o ciúme tomou conta da loira, que fuzilou Greg com o olhar.

SS: Porque não? Aonde vamos? – Sara abriu um sorriso enorme, que deixou tanto Greg como Catherine de boca aberta.

GS: Ãn... eu estava pensando em ir ao Frank's.

SS: Por mim tudo bem.

CW: Obrigado pelo convite Greg.

Greg levou um susto ao ouvir a voz de Catherine atrás de si, que virou imediatamente para trás.

GS: Eu não tinha visto você a, mas se quiser ir o convite está em aberto o Greg aqui sabe como cuidar de duas belas damas. Mas já aviso só tenho olhos para Sarinha.

Catherine teve vontade de xingar Greg, mas não o fez por educação e compostura e também por que iria aceitar o convite. Nunca que deixaria SUA Sara sozinha com ele.

CW: Eu aceito o convite, depois do turno encontro vocês no estacionamento?

GS: Pode ser agora eu tenho que ir, muito trabalho. – Greg saiu da sala e deixou Sara encarando Catherine incrédula, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Sara sabia que Catherine estava com ciúmes e por isso se convidou para ir.

SS: O que veio fazer aqui Catherine? – Sara tinha uma expressão séria e voz também, mas por dentro ria da situação.

CW: Vim te avisar que seu caso e o meu estão interligados, ou seja, estamos no mesmo caso. – A loira abriu um sorriso enorme ao terminar de falar.

SS: Então me informe sobre o seu.

CW: Porque não pegamos um café e assim conversamos.

SS: Está bem.

Sara e Catherine foram para sala de descanso, onde pegaram seus cafés e conversaram sobre o caso. Até que Catherine em um infeliz movimento derrubou toda sua caneca de café na camiseta branca de Sara, que se levantou na hora.

Catherine pedia desculpas insistentemente, a morena fala que não tinha sido nada, mas foi ai que ela teve uma ideia e esse era o momento. Sara deu as costas para Catherine, que a seguiu e Sara sabia que ela faria isso, ela sempre fazia isso quando Sara a deixava falando sozinha.

A morena entrou no vestiário e ao ver em seu armário que tinha uma blusa extra, ela foi até a porta e a fechou com a chave. Catherine a olhava com uma expressão confusa e ela só entendeu quando Sara começo a desabotoar lentamente os botões de sua camiseta.

CW: Sara me desculpe, se você quiser eu posso te emprestar uma camiseta.

SS: Acho que vou aceitar acabei de ver que estou sem roupa extra. – Sara agora tirava sua camiseta e fazia isso bem lentamente, Catherine se controlava de onde estava ao ver a cena.

Sara com um sutiã vermelho em contraste com sua pele branca, a loira não conseguia tira os olhos do corpo de Sara e a morena claro que percebeu isso e para provocar mais ainda, chegou perto de Catherine e falou bem baixo.

SS: Cath eu acho que preciso da camiseta. – Sara tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto e isso tirava a respiração e as palavras de Catherine. Ainda mais ao ouvir ela a chamando pelo apelido.

CW: Ãn... claro, claro. Deixe-me ir pegar para você. – Catherine foi em direção ao seu armário e enquanto procurava a camiseta, não percebeu a aproximação de Sara.

SS: Se não conseguir achar, eu me viro com a outra. – Sara sussurrou essas palavras no ouvido de Catherine que se arrepiou completamente ao ouvir a doce voz de sua amada tão perto de si.

Catherine se amaldiçoou por dentro ao se dar conta de que não deviria ter olha para dona daquela voz, ela estava tão perto e suas respirações se misturavam. Isso deixava Catherine sem saber o que fazer.

CW: Eu sei que ela está aqui só não sei onde.

SS: Tem certeza? Porque eu posso muito bem me virar com aquela. – sara se aproximou ainda mais de Catherine, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando e Cath já poderia sentir o gosto dos lábios da morena quando, ela sentiu os braços de Sara passar pelo seu e viu puxar uma peça de roupa e se afastar dela.

SS: Seria essa daqui? – Sara mostrava a camiseta azul escura que tinha avistado quando se aproximou de Cath.

CW: Sim, que bom que achou. – Catherine ainda estava com sue pensamento no que tinha acabado de acontecer e nem viu quando Sara se aproximou, já vestida e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Agradecendo pela roupa e logo depois a viu desaparecer pela porta.

Catherine ao perceber que aquilo não passava de uma provocação por conta do que ela fez no turno anterior, resolveu que não poderia deixar assim e aquele café da manhã seria perfeito para se vingar.

E assim o jogo da sedução estava empatado, 1 para Willows e 1 para Sidle. Mas quem será a vencedora?


	3. Empate ou desempate?

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Empate ou desempate?**_

Greg estava no estacionamento esperando por Sara e Catherine, quando avistou a morena vindo em sua direção e ao ver a camiseta que ela usava seu queixo caiu. Era uma camiseta regata simples, mas que demarcava muito bem as curvas de Sara e também seu busto.

Sara ao se aproximar de Greg abriu um sorriso enorme, que o deixou mais bobo ainda.

GS: Nossa Sara você esta linda. – Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos da morena sua frente.

SS: Obrigado Greg, mas você viu a Catherine? Eu não a vi desde que ela derrubou café na minha camiseta.

GS: Ah ela me avisou que se atrasaria um pouco, ela foi embora para casa.

SS: Por que ela foi embora? – Sara estava curiosa, será que tinha acontecido algo com sua loira?

GS: Eu não sei, ela só me disse que era para irmos à frente e que logo ela estaria lá.

SS: Então vamos.

Cada um foi para seu carro, mesmo Greg insistindo para Sara ir com ele em seu carro. Sara não queria ir com Greg e ela só tinha aceitado sair com ele porque o considerava um grande amigo e nada mais.

Quando chegaram à lanchonete não viram Catherine então acharam melhor irem escolhendo uma mesa. A mesa foi escolhida por Sara, ela fica bem distante da entrada e era reservada. Não demorou muito e Catherine apareceu e deixou tanto Sara como Greg de boca aberta.

Ela vestia um vestido azul claro que combinava com seus olhos, seus cabelos loiros estavam ondulados e soltos e ela tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso que derretia qualquer coração. Sara ao ver os olhares masculinos para cima dela sentiu ciúmes, mas teve que se controlar.

Greg quase babava com a visão que tinha e isso fazia Cath acreditar que Sara estava se controlando por dentro e sabia que isso só seria o começo daquilo tudo, mal sabia Sara o que a esperava.

CW: Desculpe o atraso é que Lindsay antes de ir para escola quis me contar tudo que fez durante a noite.

SS: Tudo bem Cath, acabamos de chegar também. – Sara encarava Catherine. Estava maravilhada com o anjo loira a sua frente.

GS: Já que estamos todos aqui vamos fazer os pedido meninas?

CW: Claro. – Catherine sentou em frente a Sara e Greg estava ao lado da morena.

Greg chamou a garçonete e assim puderam fazer os pedidos, enquanto aguardava a comida eles ficaram falando sobre amenidades, até que Sara sentiu um pé subir por suas pernas e ela sabia de quem se tratava. A sensação era maravilhosa e lhe provocava arrepios, ela só não soltou um gemido porque sabia que Greg lhe perguntaria algo e ela podia ver o sorriso malicioso nos lábios rosados de Catherine.

CW: Sara está tudo bem? – Perguntou depois de alguns minutos de tortura.

SS: Está sim... porque não estaria? – Nesse momento Catherine subiu o pé mais ainda, fazendo Sara arregalar os olhos e morder o lábio inferior para não poder soltar um gemido.

G Aqui estão os pedidos. – Sara foi salva pela garçonete, porque a loira tirou o pé de sua perna e se endireitou.

Mas foi por pouco tempo, logo sentiu o pé de Catherine novamente em suas coxas e dessa vez ela subia mais. Catherine que olhava para Sara desviou seu olhar para Greg e viu que ele olhava para seus seios e com o pé livre deu um pisão no pé do rapaz, que gritou.

GS: Ai. – Sara olhou para o rapaz e perguntou o que aconteceu.

GS: Nada de mais eu mordia a língua só isso.

SS: Pensei que fosse algo mais sério pelo grito que você deu.

GS: Não foi só isso mesmo.

CW: Tem certeza que foi só isso Greg?

GS: Sim Cath, foi só isso.

O café foi passando e Catherine continuava a provocar Sara, foi quando a morena derrubou o saleiro no chão. Quando ela se abaixou para pegar o objeto teve uma visão perfeita das pernas de Catherine e a cruzada que a loira deu tirou o ar de Sara e a deixou excitada com aquilo.

SS: Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto. – Sara se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro feminino que ficava próximo a mesa que eles estavam.

CW: Acho que também vou. – Greg acenou a cabeça positivamente e Catherine seguiu o mesmo caminho que o de Sara.

Quando aloira entrou no banheiro viu a morena com as mãos apoiadas na pia e a cabeça baixa, sabia que tinha conseguido o efeito que queria.

CW: Está tudo bem Sara? – Disse com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Sara não respondeu, simplesmente pegou Catherine pelos braços e a empurrou contra a parede e deu um beijo ardente, logo depois desceu para o pescoço de Catherine e passava suas mãos pelo corpo da loira. Ambas estavam excitadas, a loira passava suas mãos pelo corpo da morena e soltava gemidos de prazer.

A morena deslizou sua mão para dentro da calcinha de Catherine e tocou o centro dela com seus dedos. Catherine soltou um gemido alto que foi abafado por um beijo dado por Sara. A perita tirou sua mão de dentro da calcinha de Catherine e chupou eles para experimentar o sabor da loira, que ficou frustrada com o que a morena fez.

Sara deu mais um beijo em Catherine e depois saiu do banheiro deixando a loira sem saber o que fazer.

Greg estava sentado na mesa à espera das duas quando Sara se aproximou e avisou que estava indo embora, nesse momento Catherine saiu do banheiro e ia em direção a Sara quando viu a morena dar um beijo no rapaz a sua frente.

Sara não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas só queria provocar ciúmes em Catherine e estava conseguindo. Greg que não era bobo correspondeu ao beijo, mas logo ele foi interrompido pela morena que deu um tchau aos dois e foi para seu carro, onde entrou e seguiu para seu apartamento.

Catherine não deixaria aquilo daquele jeito, então foi atrás de Sara e deixou Greg sozinho na lanchonete.

E o jogo novamente está empatado 2 para Willows e 2 para Sidle, mas ficará assim por muito tempo?


	4. A aposta

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**A aposta.**_

Sara estava indo em direção ao banheiro onde pretendia tomar um banho, já tinha tira sua camiseta quando escutou alguém bater em sua porta. Ela foi em direção à mesma e quando olhou pelo olho magico viu que se tratava de Catherine e para provocar ainda mais a loira, ela atendeu a porta do jeito que estava.

Catherine ao ver Sara abrir a porta já estava pronta para falar sobre o ocorrido no banheiro da lanchonete, mas parou na hora em que vi Sara sem a camiseta e só de sutiã. A boca da loira abriu e fechou, mas não saiu som algum e isso deixou Sara satisfeita.

SS: Catherine o que você veio fazer aqui? – Sara tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto.

CW: ... – Catherine não conseguia formar uma frase concreta, ainda mais quando percebeu que Sara tinha uma tatuagem, mas que estava escondida pela calça que a perita usava.

SS: Cath o que você veio fazer aqui? – Dessa vez Catherine conseguiu falar algo.

CW: Precisamos conversar. – Por simples que foi aquela frase, foi difícil pronuncia-la.

SS: Então entre. – Sara deu espaço para que a loira entrasse e fechou a porta atrás de si.

CW: Estava atrapalhando algo? – Encarava a morena com uma sobrancelha erguida.

SS: Não, só estava ido tomar um banho.

CW: Se quiser volto outra hora.

SS: Não já que está aqui pode falar o que queria.

CW: Sobre o que aconteceu na lanchonete.

Sara a encarou e esperou que ela continuasse, depois de alguns segundos, Catherine, voltou a falar.

CW: Eu só vim terminar o que você me deixou querendo mais. – Catherine foi em direção a Sara que estava estática no meio da sala.

Sara não esperava por aquilo, mas não poderia perder a oportunidade de passar a frente nesse jogo. Ela puxou Catherine pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo ardente, como se aquele fosse o ultimo beijo.

SS: Eu sei que você me quer. – Sussurrou no ouvido da loira, que estremeceu.

CW: O que? Eu não teria tanta certeza assim. – A loira não assumiria tão facilmente assim, que nutria sentimentos por Sara.

SS: Já que você diz isso, porque não apostamos? – Catherine saiu dos braços da morena e a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

CW: Apostar o que? – Cath estava meio receosa.

SS: Faça amor comigo só uma vez e prove que não sente nada por mim.

CW: Isso não provará nada. – Catherine tinha medo de que se ficasse com Sara, nunca mais a deixaria ir.

SS: Provará que se você não sente nada por mim, não vai quer ficar comigo novamente.

CW: E seu eu conseguir ganhar essa o que eu ganho em troca, você está ganho uma noite de amor e eu?

SS: Você ganha o direito de pedir o que quiser.

CW: Sem exceção? – Disse se aproximando ainda mais de Sara.

SS: Sem exceção alguma e você tem que ficar dois meses sem mostrar qualquer interesse depois desse dois meses, você é que tem o direito de escolher o que quiser. – A morena venceu a distancia e capturou os lábios de sua loira em um beijo que demonstrava todo o desejo sentido pelas duas.

Sara passava a mão pelo corpo de Catherine, que se arrepiava a cada toque e a cada beijo. Aquilo para loira era um sonho que poderia acabar a qualquer momento, mas ela sabia muito bem que aquela posta seria muito difícil de ser cumprida. Mas ela tentaria fazer de tudo para se manter longe da morena, não que quisesse isso, mas se quisesse ter a morena novamente em seus braços teria que fazer esse sacrifico.

Cath já cheia de desejo fez questão de desabotoar o sutiã que Sara usava e logo já tinha um entre suas mãos, Sara gemia com a caricia de Cath. A morena não deixou por menos e logo se desfez do vestido que a loira usava e o que a surpreendeu foi ver que ela não usava nada por baixo.

SS: Você só faz isso para me provocar não é? – Sussurrou entre um dos beijos.

CW: Você ainda não viu nada. – Catherine jogou Sara no sofá e se pôs a desabotoar lentamente cada botão, fazendo o mesmo com o zíper e na hora de tira-la completamente.

Sara já tinha seu centro completamente molhado e Catherine descobriu isso quando tirou a calcinha preta da morena. A morena não deixaria que a loira dominasse a situação, então com um único movimento trocou as posições, que mudou logo depois e isso sem quebrar o contato entre os lábios. Sara sentada no sofá totalmente nua e Catherine em seu colo, nua também.

Cath beija e chupava o pescoço de Sara quando sentiu a morena tocar seu clitóris com um dos dedos, de sua boca só saiu um baixo gemido. A morena sorriu com a reação da loira e continuou a estimular com seus dedos, até que enfio um dedo dentro do sexo de Catherine e logo depois outro e assim começou a movimentar.

Os gemidos de Cath já eram altos e algumas vezes trocados por palavras desconexas, mas algumas vezes pedidos de "Quero mais". Sara estava satisfeita com o que estava provocando em Catherine e quando percebeu que a loira estava chegando ao seu primeiro orgasmo parou.

Cath a olhou confusa e ao mesmo tempo com um olhar frustrado, a morena não falou nada. Só pegou a cintura da loira e a colocou deitada no sofá e antes mesmo que Catherine pudesse dizer algo, ela sentiu a língua de Sara deslizar por seu centro e entra em seu sexo, Catherine extremamente excitada não aguentou por muito tempo e gozou.

Sara chupou toda a essência de sua loira, mas não parou ali. Continuou a estimular a loira até que ela chegasse ao seu segundo orgasmo e depois de sorver todo o liquido de Cath, Sara deum um beijo na loira e mostrou como ela era gostosa.

CW: Acho que agora é minha vez. – Catherine rapidamente trocou de posição com Sara.

SS: Agora sou toda sua. – Com essas palavras a loira voltou a beijar a morena e logo sua boca já estava em um dos seios de Sara e com a mão esquerda estimulava Sara, que gemia alto nem se importando com os vizinhos.

Caricias, beijos e mais caricias fizeram que Sara chegasse ao seu primeiro orgasmo e Catherine como não poderia deixar de experimentar o gosto de sua morena, ela chupo, lambeu e estimulou com o dedo novamente. Mas foi com a língua que ela fez Sara gozar novamente.

CW: Você é uma delicia. – A loira deu um beijo na morena que retribuiu.

SS: E você é gostosa e se acha que acabou ainda está enganada. – A morena deu um sorriso malicioso.

CW: Uau que fôlego é esse. – Sara soltou uma risada.

SS: Você não viu nada. – Pegou Catherine pela mão e a levou para o quarto, onde certamente não se casariam se tão facilmente de se amar.

Mas com certeza isso traria consequências, será que Catherine conseguirá manter sua parte da aposta? Ou será que cederá a suas vontades e agarrará Sara?

Isso só saberá no próximo capitulo e acabamos dessa vez com 3 para Sidle e 2 para Willows. Sara conseguiu levar Catherine para cama, será que a loira vira ou empata o jogo? Será que a morena deixará?


End file.
